Milo Grübberbach
Vecker, Veckerland, Lungary |Education = Maria Hescher School |Alma = University of Munbach (B.A.) University of Veckerland (M.Ed.; PhD) |Residence = Karver Palace, Munbach |Party = Social Democratic |Spouse = Darlene Meier (m. 1988) |Children = Hanna Grübberbach Veronika Grübberbach}}Milo Robert Grübberbach (born 11 July 1956) is a Lungarian politician and educator serving as the current Prime Minister of Lungary since 1 February 2011. He has additionally served as the leader of the Social Democratic Party since 22 May 2010. Grübberbach grew up in Vecker, Southeast Veckerland and graduated from Maria Hescher School in 1975. He later moved to Munbach and received a bachelor's degree in political science from the University of Munbach. He returned to Vecker afterwards, and received a master's degree in education from the University of Veckerland in 1980. Grübberbach worked as an educator and lecturer of political science and sociology at Maria Hescher School until obtaining his doctorate in 1991, and subsequently beginning a career as a university professor at the University of Veckerland. Grübberbach did not begin his political career until 2002, when he was included on the Social Democratic ticket in Southeast Veckerland for the 2002 Lungarian general election. He was elected to the Stadtkart and served two terms before being elected leader of the Social Democratic Party in 2010, replacing Daniel Höver who resigned amidst a number of controversies. Grübberbach later led the party to victory in the 2010 Lungarian general election, securing a majority for his party and becoming the Prime Minister of Lungary. In January 2018, Grübberbach announced that he will retire from politics following the completion of his current term. A new Social Democratic leadership election was held in May 2018 prior to the 2018 Lungarian general election, which was won by Caterina Munbacher, who will become Grübberbach's successor. Early life and family Grübberbach was born on 11 July 1956 in Vecker, Veckerland to parents Miloschaü (1930–) and Elin Grübberbach (1933–; née Denüsch). The family was working-class, with Miloschaü working various blue-collar jobs at factories and warehouses, and Elin, an Efter immigrant from Lau, working as a secretary. Due to his father's long hours at work, Grübberbach was raised almost solely by his mother in his early years. Because of this, he spoke in an Efter dialect until beginning primary school. Grübberbach is the eldest of three children; having two younger sisters Ella, born , and Maria, born . Education and early career Grübberbach began primary school in 1962, attending his local school which was populated with other students from a working-class background. Grübberbach quickly established himself as the most academically gifted student in the school, in addition to being well-liked by his classmates. In his final year of primary school, Grübberbach was elected class president and additionally was selected to give his school's graduation speech. He ultimately graduated in 1968, and began attending his local secondary school. Grübberbach's secondary school experience was similar to primary school, serving as vice president of his class. Grübberbach graduated from secondary school in 1972, and received admission to Maria Hescher School, the most exclusive gymnasiüm in Vecker. At Hescher, Grübberbach was both academically motivated and popular. He was a member of the school's football club, and also was the founder of the school's community service organization, which is still in place at the school. He was elected class president in his final year, in which he focused his coursework on political science. He received a perfect score on his Lüngarderisch test der maturer akademisch and was admitted to the Faculty of Political Science at the University of Munbach. Grübberbach ultimately graduated with a bachelor's degree in 1978, afterwards returning to Vecker and receiving his master's degree in education from the University of Veckerland in 1980. He subsequently received certification to teach classes in social sciences and history as a lecturer in the state of Southeast Veckerland. After graduating, Grübberbach accepted a teaching position at his alma mater Maria Hescher School. He taught classes in political science and sociology, and was a popular teacher amongst both students and his peers. He was awarded with the Teacher of the Year award by the graduating class in 1982, 1984, 1987, 1989, and 1991. In 1991, Grübberbach completed his doctorate in political science at the University of Veckerland and registered with the Future Professors of Lungary Registry. He was hired as a professor of political science by the University of Veckerland in 1993 and taught there until beginning his political career in 2002. Political career Member of the Stadtkart Grübberbach first began working with his local chapter of the Social Democratic Party in 1975, after turning 18. In 1981, he was asked to join the Social Democratic ticket for the 1982 Lungarian general election, but declined the offer as he believed he did not have enough experience and also was eager to begin his teaching career. He was asked again in 1989 for the 1990 election, but was busy finishing his doctorate. Grübberbach finally accepted the offer in 2001 and was included on the Social Democratic ticket for the 2002 Lungarian general election in Southeast Veckerland. The party won enough seats for him to be elected, and he subsequently resigned from his job as a professor in order to move to Munbach and begin working professionally as a politician. Grübberbach quickly made a name for himself while a member of the Stadtkart, and in 2005 was described as the "number-one rising star in the Social Democratic Party". He was elected to a second term in the 2006 Lungarian general election. Social Democratic leader and Prime Minister of Lungary On 1 May 2010, Daniel Höver revealed that he'd be resigning from his position as leader of the Social Democratic Party in the run-up to the 2010 Lungarian general election, and a leadership election would be held immediately to find his successor. Grübberbach declared his candidacy on 3 May. He defeated Viktor Gärntschel and Leon Schraunau in the first two rounds where voters consisted of Social Democratic politicians, leaving himself and Uljana Heimlitz as the final two candidates where a winner would be decided by all registered members of the Social Democratic Party. Grübberbach went on to win the election on 22 May, after receiving 54% of the nationwide vote. Grübberbach campaigned furiously for the Social Democratic Party in the run-up to the election, as they have not controlled the government since 1994. Grübberbach and the Social Democrats went on to greatly increase their number of seats following the election, and although they did not secure a majority, the began a coalition with the Liberal Party which did secure a majority. The coalition removed former Prime Minister Georg Bernowitz from office, and Grübberbach was sworn in as the new Prime Minister of Lungary. He later appointed all of his competitors in the leadership election to important cabinet positions. Grübberbach has led the Social Democrats to gradually increase their seats in the 2014 Lungarian general election as well, although they continued their coalition with the Liberal Party. In January 2018, Grübberbach announced that he will retire from politics following the completion of his current term. A new Social Democratic leadership election was held in May 2018 prior to the 2018 Lungarian general election, which was won by Caterina Munbacher, who will become Grübberbach's successor. Personal life Grübberbach married Darlene Meier in 1988, after they had previously met in 1983 while Grübberbach worked as a teacher and Meier as a secretary at Maria Hescher School. Following their marriage, they resided in the Kaugel neighborhood of Vecker. Meier gave birth to their first child, Hanna, in 1991, while their second child, Veronika, was born in 1994. The family continued to reside in Vecker until the beginning of Grübberbach's political career in 2002, when they moved to the Inner Munbach borough of Munbach. Since his election as Prime Minister, they have resided in Karver Palace. Category:1956 births Category:21st-century Lungarian politicians Category:Leaders of the Social Democratic Party of Lungary Category:Living people Category:Lungarian people of Efter descent Category:Lungarian politicians Category:Lungarian schoolteachers Category:Lungarian Social Democrats Category:Maria Hescher School alumni Category:Prime Ministers of Lungary Category:Members of the Stadtkart Category:People from Vecker, Southeast Veckerland Category:Professors at the University of Veckerland Category:University of Munbach alumni Category:University of Veckerland alumni